1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic stylus with auto-switching.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic styluses are commonly used with corresponding electronic tablets. An electromagnetic stylus often includes a body, a core secured in the body, an induction coil wound on one end of the core, and a circuit board. The electromagnetic stylus is not physically connected to the electronic device while writing or drawing. Instead, signals are input via electromagnetic waves sent and received between the tablet and the stylus, on which a control must be activated to turn on the electromagnetic stylus before use. Convenience of use of the device is thus negatively affected.